Not Quite a Couple
by ntd-eva00
Summary: This is my brand new R/S fic that takes place after episode 24. I hope you enjoy.


*DISCLAIMER* I don't own Evangelion, the characters, or the original story. So please do not bring a law suit against me because I have no money to give you. I will accept donations though.   
  


--Takes place after episode 24, about a year after the last angel is killed, the world does not end, Nerv disbands, Shinji's friends still live in Tokyo 3   
  


Chapter 1.   
  


"It looks like this is the last of it." The 15-year-old former pilot said uneasily.   
  


Misato looked around the now empty room where Shinji had spent so many months with her, a small tear came to her eye as the reality that Shinji was moving out hit her. "Are you totally sure about this Shinji? Have I done something wrong?"   
  


He walked up to his former guardian and took her hand gently. "Of coarse not, I just think I need to be on my own for a little while." Shinji then embraced the violet haired woman who he loved like a mother and gave her a reassuring smile. Misato smiled warmly back and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. With that Shinji picked up his last suitcase and walked out of the door.   
  


Waiting for him on the outside of the apartment was a beautiful golden red-haired German girl. Asuka smiled as she playfully said "I can't say Im happy to see you go Shinji. This means I either have to cook every day or eat Misato's wonderfully horrible cooking." Her expression got serious and somewhat sad all of the sudden. "Shinji, don't be a stranger okay?" She then gave him a warm hug. "Well, you go have fun living all by yourself you big idiot." Asuka said with a smile. "You'll miss me won't you?"   
  


"Of coarse I'll miss you." Shinji laid his hand on Asuka's feathery soft cheek and gave her a warm kiss her opposite cheek. He then winked at her and walked out of the apartment complex. Leaving Asuka tenderly holding the spot where Shinji had just placed the small sign of affection.   
  


The 14-year-old boy was only moving across town. However, Nerv no longer existed and Shinji was just entering highschool so he felt that it might be a while before he sees Misato again. *Wow, even Asuka seemed like she didn't want me to leave* Shinji thought to himself. The monorail to the opposite side of Tokyo-3 pulled in and stopped with a very audible screech.   
  


Shinji stepped over the bright yellow line into the automatic doorway that slid closed behind him. He wasn't alone on the train. Rei Ayanami was sitting a few seats down from his current position quietly reading a blue hardback-covered book. The same book she always seemed to be reading whenever he saw her. At times Shinji had wondered if there were even any words or was she just reading like that to look cute. "Hello Ayanami." Shinji said cheerfully.   
  


"Hello Ikari."   
  


"What are you doing here? You come to see me off too?"   
  


The ruby eyed girl looked up from her book and was now giving Shinji her full attention. "I have errands to attend to today. However, I do congratulate you on your move." Rei said unenthusiastically.   
  


Shinji took a seat directly in front of Rei and leaned back and let out a long sigh of relief. "I wonder what it's going to be like. How do you like living alone Ayanami? Do you ever get lonely?"   
  


Yes, in fact Rei did get lonely. She may appear to be unemotional on the outside. However, she disliked being alone. She actually enjoyed to a certain degree being around people, even if she never spoke to them and they never spoke to her. She enjoyed listening to their conversations and watching the way people act. It was fairly entertaining to her to see how "normal" people act toward each other. All she told Shinji was "I have no problem living alone."   
  


*I have a problem with you living alone. * Shinji thought to himself. *A girl like Rei shouldn't be by herself all the time, especially in her neighborhood. * "Maybe if you ever get lonely sometime you could come over and we could spend the day together or something." Shinji couldn't believe what he just said. He knew what it sounded like, he knew it sounded like he was trying to get her to go on a date with him.   
  


Rei could tell that Shinji was just trying to be friendly. She liked that quality about him, he was so caring to what other people thought, often considering others before he considered himself. Rei admired this quality in Shinji a great deal. "That is a possibility." Rei said without changing her expression.   
  


Shinji's face lit up at the chance of being able to spend more time with Rei. "Maybe I could call . . . " The young boy was interrupted by a booming voice over the loud speaker, "Now arriving at Station 7."   
  


"Goodbye Ikari."   
  


"Oh, you get off here?" Shinji said with a note of disappointment in his voice.   
  


"Yes, enjoy your new apartment Ikari."   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


Arriving at his new housing complex, Shinji saw the large brown cardboard boxes the movers had left. "I guess Im lucky this is a good neighborhood." Shinji said, annoyed that the movers would just leave his things out in the open.   
  


Shinji slid his white plastic key card through the small opening located just below the doorbell, the large metallic door automatically unlocked with a loud machine like sound from withing the wall. As the young boy stepped across the threshold of his new apartment, he felt a warm feeling wash over him. *Everything is gonna be great. *   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


"Hey Shinji have you heard about the school trip to the beach?" Toji asked as he reached into one of Shinji's boxes. Kensuke had also come over to help Shinji move and was now hanging up the new poster he had purchased as a housewarming gift. The poster itself was of a large UN aircraft carrier heading off into the sunset.   
  


"This early in the school year?" Shinji, who wasn't really paying attention asked. The young boy was buisy scanning through the pictures of his friends he had collected over the months. Pictures of Misato, PenPen, Maya, Asuka, and Rei. He stopped once he found a picture of her. She held a surprised look on her face and it was obvious someone had taken the picture just as they got her attention enough for her to look up into the camera. Shinji's thoughts were confirmed as in the rest of the pictures of Rei she was always looking away from the camera with an annoyed look on her face. *I should have this picture blown up and hung on my wall. * Shinji thought as he chuckled a little.   
  


"Shinji!" Toji was getting fairly annoyed by the fact that this was the third time he had called his friends name with no answer coming back. Toji picked up one of his black high top shoes and flung it at Shinji's head. "Wake up!"   
  


The flying object barely missed its intended target. This was enough to raise Shinji from his thoughts. "What?!" Shinji said annoyed that he had come inches from a concussion.   
  


"Are you gonna go on the school trip or not? It's free for the whole freshman class.   
  


"Yeah, sure I'll go." Shinji said unenthusiastically.   
  


"Great, just meet us this Saturday at the school around seven in the morning."   
  


"Okay, I'll be there."   
  


"We better be going Toji, it's getting quite late." Kensuke was standing at the door, pacing. He was already ten minutes after curfew.   
  


"Yeah, sure, Kensuke." Toji got up and walked over to the door turning around long enough to wave at his friend.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


"Hey Misato! Yeah my apartments great, Im doing fine." Shinji said in the phone. "Hey, is Asuka home?"   
  


Asuka then grabbed the phone from Misato and in her sweetest voice yelled "Why the hell are you calling the early."   
  


Shinji glanced at this watch, 7:00 A.M. "Sorry, I was up making breakfast and I just figured I'd call to ask if you were going on the field trip or not."   
  


"Of coarse I'm going you idiot. I can't deprive the male population of seeing me in a bikini forever."   
  


Smiling, Shinji said into the phone "Okay, Asuka, Ill see you there. Let me talk to Misato for a second."   
  


"Hello" a woman's voice came through from the other side of the line.   
  


"Misato" Shinji asked nervously. "Do you have Ayanami's phone number?"   
  


"What?!" the violet haired woman yelled playfully   
  


"I...I just want to call her and see if she's going on the school trip."   
  


"Okay, okay Shinji." After telling him the crimson eyed girl's phone number she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


Shinji paced around the room nervously as he thought about whether to call Rei or not. He had already tried calling her house five times. He even let it ring twice on one occasion. "Okay, here I go." Shinji said aloud to give himself confidence. The young boy dialed the girl's phone number let it ring until a young sweet voice said "Hello"   
  


"Aya..Ayanami." Shinji weakly said.   
  


"Yes." Rei replied in a monotone.   
  


"This is Ikari. I was wondering if you were going on the school trip this Saturday."   
  


"Yes."   
  


Shinji was shocked by the answer, he had expected Rei to say no, she had never gone on a school trip before.   
  


"I have nothing else to do on that day." Rei continued.   
  


"I see, well I guess I'll see you there." Shinji said happily.   
  


"Yes, goodbye Ikari."   
  


"Goodbye Ayanami."   
  


"Oh and Ikari, please, the next time you call me, let the phone ring until I pick it up."   
  


Wide-eyed Shinji gave out a meek "Y..Yes." He heard a click on the other side of the line and he hung up his phone. *How did she know it was me?! *   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


The large yellow school bus pulled into the parking lot where all the children were waiting to be loaded up and taken to the beach. Shinji watched as Rei who was carrying a bright blue bag with Nerv stamped on it entered the bus doorway first. He walked up the stairs to the walkway after her and saw she had already taken the last seat and was staring out the window. The young ex-pilot took a seat a few rows ahead of her and placed his bag beside him. The rest of the teenagers started piling in. Toji and Kensuke sat in the same seat across from Shinji. They exchanged greetings and then Asuka plopped down beside Shinji.   
  


She smiled as she said "Hey baka Shinji." The red-haired teenager then pushed him playfully and got up to go sit with Hikari.   
  


As the bus got underway Shinji turned around to see Rei looking directly at him. He smiled happily and waved at her. She just nodded in response. He noticed that the seat across from hers was empty. *Maybe I should go sit with her* He thought about this for a while and just as he was about to get up and make the long journey to the back of the bus the vehicle pulled to a stop.   
  


"We're here kids, everyone can change inside the rest stop's bathrooms." The teacher yelled so that everyone could hear. Mostly only the boys got up because the females already had their suit on under their clothing. Rei was no different. Shinji could clearly see the bright blue string that wrapped and tied behind her neck poking out from her school uniform.   
  


"Damn." Toji said jokingly. "Looks like Ikari wont be able to see Ayanami change." Toji and Kensuke both laughed at this remark. Shinji just glared at them.   
  


After all the children were done changing the bus made the short trip from the rest stop to the beach public access point. Everyone piled off the bright yellow vehicle when it stopped. "Hey, aren't you coming?" Toji yelled from across the parking lot. "Ill be there in a minute." Shinji replied.   
  


Rei was the last one off, she picked her blue bag up and walked down the isle to see Shinji waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. He smiled at her as she walked of the bus. "Have you ever been to the beach before Ayanami?"   
  


"No." She answered, then continued walking.   
  


*I wish she would at least show some interest in me* Shinji thought with a frown on his face.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


Everyone was having a great time. Shinji and his friends were wrestling in the ocean and the girls were all on the beach tanning. Even Rei seemed to be enjoying herself. She was spread out on her back, leaning up on her elbows watching the ocean. Shinji couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a bright blue two-piece swim suit that tied behind her neck and back, her satin like skin was glistening in the brilliant sunlight and Shinji found her absolutely beautiful. He was paying so much attention to the crimson eyed, blue haired girl that he didn't even notice the translucent blob floating toward him. All of the sudden a sharp pain stabbed him in the arm. He let out a scream usually reserved for young girls. Toji and Kensuke who heard the scream looked behind them to see Shinji flailing in the water. Seeing their friend was in desperate need of assistance they did the only thing true friends could do under such a situation. The two heros bolted out of the water like greased lighting yelling "Shark!"   
  


Shinji crawled up to the beach and fell to his knees, his arm was totally numb and it had a large red rash on it. Toji and Kensuke weren't the only ones who heard the scream, Rei came racing up to Shinji as soon as she heard the yell. "Shinji!" Rei yelled with concern in her voice. "Are you okay?!"   
  


He was in so much pain he didn't even realize that Ayanami had just called him by his first name. "Y..yeah Im fine Ayanami." Shinji said shocked to see Rei by his side gently holding his arm. "That's good Ikari." Rei said relived that her friend was going to be fine.   
  


As soon as Toji and Kensuke saw there was no immediate danger they came running up to Shinji. "Are you okay?" Kensuke yelled. "Im fine Aida." Shinji said in a weak voice. "I wasn't running away from anything. I was just following Aida." Toji said trying to make excuses for the way he had exited the water in such a panicked fashion.   
  


Not long after, the teacher and a few curious students walked up. "How are you Shinji, I guess your girlfriend here got to you before I did? Good thing she was so close by."   
  


Shinji was blushing profusely. He looked down at Rei who was still cradling his arm. The remark hadn't phased her at all. "Rei, Im really fine, thank you." Shinji said gently in a warm voice.   
  


"I'm glad to hear that Ikari." Rei said looking up into his eyes.   
  


"So the idiot got stung by a jellyfish." Asuka walked up to the group that had formed around Shinji. "In all this huge ocean the uber-baka was the one that got stung." The redhead parted the crowd so she could get through and see how the man-god in all his masculinity was doing with his horribly horrible jellyfish sting. "Hey Shinji, I heard your scream all the way over there, I didn't think guy's voices could get that high." Seeing the adorable position Shinji and Rei were in, Asuka, being the sensitive person she is, said "Oh my, well isn't this cute. The idiot gets stung by the only jellyfish in this entire ocean and the doll runs to the rescue."   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


Back on the bus headed for home, Shinji was holding his tender arm that Asuka had insisted on punching three times since they left the beach. The jelly burned boy looked behind him to see Rei again staring out the window. *Okay, here's my chance, Ill just get up and go sit next to her* He did just that, Shinji stood up and walked, what seemed like a mile to the back of the bus and sat down beside Rei, who saw him coming moved her bag that was beside her into her lap so he could sit down.   
  


"How are you Ikari?" Rei innocently asked.   
  


"Im fine Rei, thanks for what you did today."   
  


"..." She just looked at him and nodded her head.   
  


"I wanna ask you something, would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow? Then maybe dinner?" Shinji asked nervously.   
  


"Are you not allowed to go by yourself ?" Rei curiously asked, not knowing that Shinji was trying to ask her out.   
  


"Yes, I can go by myself, but I'd rather go with you." Shinji said putting emphasis on the "you" part.   
  


"I see, I will meet you at your new apartment at 18:00 tomorrow."   
  


Shinji had to count upwards from 12 to figure out what time 18:00 was in normal people language. "Okay, Ill see you at six then." Shinji said happily with a smile on his face. He then got up and began walking back to his seat at the front of the bus. The boy stopped when he felt something pull on his sleeve, he turned around to see the red head tugging on his shirt.   
  


"Shinji, you really are okay, aren't you?" Asuka sweetly asked, honestly concerned.   
  


This made him smile, "Yeah Asuka, Im fine." Shinji said, giving her a reassuring smile. "By the way, you're getting drool on your collar."   
  


Asuka turned around to see Hikari with her head on the German pilot's shoulder drooling with an ever increasing amount of saliva. Asuka used Hikari's hair to dab up the wet spot on her shoulder.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


"She'll be here in five minutes!" Shinji said out loud as he was frantically trying brush his teeth without getting anything on his shirt. Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh my God, she's early." Shinji ran to the door and what was waiting for him on the other side shocked him to say the least. Rei was wearing a form fitting black dress that stopped a little above her knees and was held on by two small straps that were tied behind her neck. Shinji was dumbfounded but he managed "Y..your 5 minutes early Ayanami."   
  


"No, your clocks are five minutes slow." Rei said. She then glanced at the foam around Shinji's face and asked "Shinji, what is on your mouth?"   
  


"Toofpace" Shinji mumbled. He ran to the bathroom and spat, then he wiped his mouth grabbed Rei by the arm and walked out of the apartment.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


Rei and Shinji walked side by side to the restaurant where they would have dinner. "Are you hungry?" Shinji nervously asked.   
  


"I have not eaten today. Yes I am some what hungry." Rei said in her monotone.   
  


He opened the door for his date, let her walk inside then walked slowly in behind her. The couple sat down at a small table in an open-air part of the restaurant. Shinji politely pulled Rei's chair out for her then sat down himself. She didn't show it, but she really was having a good time, she enjoyed having someone, who wasn't just using her, show her some attention. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful. He wanted to sit next to her, he just wanted to be close to her, Shinji felt warm inside whenever she was near. When people asked him if they were a couple he wanted to be able to tell them yes. He had it all worked out in his mind, at the end of their date he would walk Rei home and ask her to be his girlfriend. If, no when she said yes, he could show her exactly how he felt. Shinji didn't feel it was proper to put his arm around her or walk too closely to her until they were officially going out. Shinji wanted to walk hand in hand with Rei close by his side, if he could just wait a few more hours until the end of the date his wish could come true, he just knew it.   
  


The night was still young and the movie was just about to start. As they were walking to the theater the air got noticeably cooler and a gust of wind blew by. Rei shivered and put her hands around her naked shoulders to try and warm them up. "Are you cold?" Shinji asked sweetly.   
  


"Yes I am." Rei replied in her usual dull voice. "The temperature dropped."   
  


Knowing it wouldn't be right to try and warm her up all he could do was say "Im sorry, I should have brought a jacket."   
  


"I suppose." Rei said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She secretly wanted Shinji to try and get close to her, not only because she was cold but because the more time they spent together, the more she liked being around him.   
  


When they arrived at the theater Rei attempted to pay for her ticket, however Shinji wouldn't have it. He gently moved her aside and paid for them both. "I have money." Rei said, still not understanding the whole "date" concept. "Just let me pay for it, okay?" Shinji said with a smile.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


It wasn't that the movie was bad. It was just that Shinji was 1. Too occupied with glancing over at Rei every five seconds, and 2. Wondering what would happen at the end of the date. "That was really good huh?" Shinji lied, not really knowing what had happened in the movie. 

"Yes, very entertaining." Rei said in her usual emotionless voice. *Maybe I should act more sociable toward Ikari. * Rei thought to herself. *He is being very nice to me. * "Shinji, would it be too much trouble to stop at a doughnut shop before you walk me home?" Rei sweetly asked.   
  


This simple question stunned Shinji. "Shinji, you don't normally call me Shinji." *This must be a good sign* he thought to himself.   
  


Rei just shrugged at the remark and again asked to find a doughnut shop.   
  


Rei ordered two strawberry filled doughnuts and sat down at a booth near the entrance of the shop. Shinji, who was running low on funds, didn't order anything but water and sat down across from Rei. "I...I didn't know you liked these." Shinji said with a smile on his face.   
  


"I have never had one before." Rei stared at the pastry trying to figure out how to eat it.   
  


Shinji saw she was somewhat confused and offered "Well, normally I would just pick it up and dig into it. You however will probably want to use a fork and knife to carve it into fifteen little pieces." Shinji got up and walked over to the counter, he grabbed two plastic utensils and when he returned was shocked to see the quiet reserved girl holding one of the strawberry-filled pastures with both hands biting into it. "I..I brought you a fork and knife." Shinji said holding up the now useless utensils.   
  


"No thank you." Rei said licking the last bit of strawberry filling off the side of her mouth. She then took out the other doughnut and tore a piece off. "Will you have some Shinji?" Rei offered sweetly.   
  


Now Shinji wasn't the least bit hungry, not only that he didn't even like strawberry doughnuts, but he knew he'd be the biggest idiot in the world to refuse an offering from Rei Ayanami. He took the piece and placed in his mouth and gave Rei a fake smile. "Very good." Shinji lied.   
  


Leaving the shop, they continued to Rei's apartment. Shinji really didn't want the night to end but he couldn't wait to ask the blue haired angel the question that had been plaguing his mind for so long.   
  


Rei felt the same way, she liked being around Shinji in a normal environment. Where there was no danger, or no enemies to defeat. Where she could just be there and not have to worry about anything.   
  


As they walked up the steps to Rei's front door, the butterflies in Shinji's stomach began to swarm. His breathing became erratic and he began to sweat. Rei turned around when they reached her front door.   
  


"Shinji, I . . . I had fun tonight." Rei said with a small smile.   
  


"I did too." Shinji added   
  


"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Rei asked giving Shinji another small smile.   
  


That was all Shinji needed, he was going to ask her. "Rei, you can tell that I like you right?"   
  


"Yes, I think so." Rei was confused by Shinji's question. He doesn't dislike me or he would not have asked me to spend time with him tonight, why would he ask a question like that?   
  


"Rei, I don't know exactly how you feel, but I like you a lot, I like you as much more than a friend. I like being around you, I wanna be able to be close to you, but I feel that I should ask you this before I try to get close. Rei, will you be my girlfriend?"   
  


She was totally shocked by Shinji's question. *More than a friend? * Rei didn't really understand what he meant, but she could feel something for Shinji she defiantly did not feel for anyone else. *I think I feel the same way he does, Im not sure. *   
  


After waiting a few seconds without an answer Shinji gently called her name "Rei?"   
  


"I...I do not know what to tell you Shinji." Rei said without much emotion. "I cannot really tell you how I feel because I do not know how I feel myself."   
  


This is defiantly not what Shinji wanted to hear. As far as Shinji was concerned the night was almost ruined. *What should I do? * Shinji thought to himself. *I need her, I don't want her as just a friend anymore. * Without thinking about the consequences of his actions he gently grabbed Rei's shoulders and brought her close to his face, he then pressed his lips on hers.   
  


A warm feeling washed over Rei's entire body. *What is he doing? * she frantically thought. She had never been kissed before, she liked it, she felt close to Shinji now, however her reaction would tell Shinji differently. Rei brought her hands up on Shinji's chest and with all her might pushed him away.   
  


Shinji's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped. Rei was now staring at him wide eyed with one of her hands resting on her lips. He felt a stab of pain, he felt like he had just done something terribly, terribly wrong. Small tears came to his eyes as he meekly said "S..sorry." Without another word he turned around and ran down the steps into the night.   
  


Rei stood there touching her face where Shinji's lips just were. "What have I done?" Rei said aloud. She then took off after the friend she just hurt so badly.   
  


Shinji ran to the only place he could think of in the immediate area. After a while of running he came up to Misato's apartment. Shinji found Asuka outside watching the stars.   
  


"Baka, what's wrong?! Why are you crying?" Asuka asked.   
  


"I...I think I hurt Rei." Shinji said in-between sobs.   
  


"What on earth did you do to her?"   
  


"I...I kissed her."   
  


Asuka breathed a sigh of relief, fearing Shinji had done something much worse. She couldn't believe how upset Shinji was. "Shinji, just tell me exactly what happened."   
  


Shinji told her everything, how he felt, how the date went, and how he kissed her and she rejected him.   
  


"You just have to give her some time. You're a great guy Shinji, Rei's lucky to have you." Asuka gently said placing a warm hand on Shinji's moist cheek.   
  


Shinji held Asuka's soft hand and smiled. "Thank you Asuka."   
  


"Anytime." She then placed a small kiss on his forehead and then one on his cheek. A feeling came over her, willing her to do something she knew was wrong, everything she had just heard about Shinji and Rei went out the window. Shinji was looking into her eyes and smiling sweetly, expecting nothing, he was so close to her, she couldn't resist anymore, she gently pressed her lips into his.   
  


Shinji's first reaction was to back away, but something stopped him, he felt warm, safe, and he wasn't hurting inside anymore. Asuka placed her arms around Shinji's waist and pulled herself closer to him so that their bodies were touching. She couldn't pull away from this kiss, she knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't stop. The one thought that crossed Shinji's mind at that time was *This kiss was meant for Rei. *   
  


Just then a crimson eyed, blue haired girl came running up the sidewalk beside Misato's apartment. What she saw made her heart sink, the one and only boy that had ever shown her any affection was kissing another girl, just like he had tried to kiss her. *He is kissing her because I pushed him away. * the now teary eyed girl thought. "Shinji . . . " she whispered. With that she turned around and began to walk away.   
  


Woooo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, please, please read and review. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading. 


End file.
